The present invention relates, in general, to relatively small cuts in a portion of the body and, more particularly, this invention relates to a device and method for closing the skin without the use of stitches.
Prior to the present invention, as is well known people are susceptible to various cuts. Some of these cuts may be serious enough to require medical attention and stitches. Because these cuts are open wound on the skin, they are often painful and sometimes bleed. It is also possible that due to there location they may be slow to heal because they can be exposed to water, air, detergents, and other external elements. A bandage is sometimes used, but this acts merely as a cover which affords minimal protection from the above mentioned elements.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a device for promoting the healing of a laceration in a predetermined skin portion of the body. The device includes a first means engageable with the skin portion of the body for drawing the laceration together. A screen member attached to the first means and disposed intermediate with the skin laceration and the first means. Finally, a medical adhesive engageable with the screen member is used for sealing the laceration.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a method for promoting the healing of a skin laceration. Such method comprises the steps of positioning the device and the screen member attached to an aperture in the device over the laceration. The laceration is closed by securing the device to the skin. A predetermined amount of medical adhesive is applied through the aperture. The medical adhesive is allowed to dry, and then the device is removed. The screen member and the medical adhesive remain attached to the closed stress crack for a predetermined amount of time, whereby the laceration will be healed.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a device for promoting the healing of relatively minor skin lacerations without requiring the use of stitches or staples.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for an individual to effectively treat a laceration to the skin without assistance, since at least one hand is free to apply the application of the medical adhesive once the device is secured on the skin.
Still a further object of the present invention is to minimize the discomfort associated with an open laceration during the healing process.
In addition to the various objects of the invention that have been described above, various other objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent to those persons skilled in the relevant art from the following more detailed description of the invention, particularly, when such description is taken in conjunction with the attached drawing figures and the appended claims.